Embodiments of this disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same and, more particularly, to a random data generator and a method of generating random data using the same.
A semiconductor device includes an input/output (I/O) circuit configured to receive external program data and externally output data stored in a memory cell array, a column selector configured to sequentially input the program data to page buffers, and the page buffers configured to transfer the received program data to bit lines under the control of a controller.
A program operation of the semiconductor device configured as above is described in short below. The external program data is transferred to the page buffers selected in response to column addresses. When the program data transferred to the page buffers is loaded into the bit lines, there is a difference in the potential among the bit lines. When a program voltage is supplied to a selected word line, selected memory cells are programmed in response to the program voltage and the potentials of the bit lines.
Meanwhile, with an increase in the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, the number of memory cells included in a memory cell array increases, but an interval between the memory cells becomes narrowed. This may increase interference between the memory cells when program data of a specific pattern is inputted. For example, among the plurality of memory cells of the memory cell array, if data is concentrically stored in memory cells placed in a specific region and memory cells placed in other regions maintain an erase state, a difference between electric fields occurs within the memory cell array. The difference between the electric fields may increase interference between the memory cells and deteriorate a retention characteristic, thereby decreasing reliability of the semiconductor device.
Therefore, technology for decreasing a difference between electric fields in the memory cell array by randomizing external program data without programming the external program data into memory cells in the order of being inputted is being developed. In this technology, since random data is chiefly generated using a column address, a semiconductor device may have a limit in randomization using the column address.